Driving It All Away
by arcissicia
Summary: Nyoko has been intertwined within the Host Club for who knows long all because of Mika and Miku. She can't say she regrets it, but she sure knows it's changed her life.
1. Questions, No Answers, and A Hit

Flash to the past.

"Mommy?" The small girl with platinum blonde hair asked. Her hand tugged on her mother's kimono as they walked up the stairs of their elaborate mansion, maids greeting them along the way the up as they continued to stroll up to the second floor. She was short, stubby, and just as cute as any other four-year old was. Big eyes. Tiny hands. Completely capturing in photo albums.

"What is it, Nyoko-Chan?" The woman's eyes wandered to her lower leg, where Nyoko was trying to keep up. Dark hair, deep green eyes that one would fall in love with at first glance. Kyoto Kyrie Hayashi, lover of Shino Sai Morisato. Neither were married to one another, or to anyone else for that matter. Of course they planned to, but with all their business meetings and such in the way, they couldn't possibly have enough time for a wedding… But what they did have time for was their children. Nyoko Aeri Morisato, and her 2 years younger brother, Daisuke Akihito Morisato. The young one, being Dai, was held in his mother's arms as they went up step by step.

"Why do you meet that man in the afternoon…? I forgot his name, but he's in the military… Right?" Her big blue eyes stared up at her mother's and Kyoko looked away. A little icily, but Nyoko didn't care. After all, she was her mother and she'd still love her… I mean, that's what mothers would normally do, correct?

So her mother made up a simple excuse, "We meet in the afternoon to discuss our business like most mommies and daddies do." That was all. Or was it? Owari Shima, Shino's must trusted maid overheard this and went off to continue her duty as the head of the maids, making sure everyone was doing their jobs. However, it was her own job to tell the head of the house any secrets that have been being kept between the mistress and anyone else. In this case it was Nyoko's father who was the head of the masion.

The rest of the day went smoothly until the next. Father was home from his trip to England and returned in the same style he did every time. A cowlick in the back of his head from sleeping in their black Maybach 62. Suit ruffled. Sleeping on his suitcase. However, he asked the butler not to wake him, for his children would as the ran up to him and smother him in hugs. He loved waking up to such wonderful and beautiful things. If Daisuke or Nyoko were sleeping, Kyoko would met him, and he was just as glad doing so.

This time, it was like a lot, well for the start anyways. Nyoko would trip over Daisuke, they both fell, and they both got up and kept running. "DADDY!" They had both squealed. The blonde was ending up first, but before she really could do anything, the butler swung open the car door to let them in and hit the girl in the face, causing her to fall hard against the pavement. She didn't remember what happened after that. Unconsciously, she heard sirens and such and shouting, but nothing else afterwards…


	2. Awakening

_Click, Click, Click. Weep-boop. Weep-boop. _There were these odd noises surrounding her head and she couldn't tell where she was. Or really who she was, for that matter. However, all of her personal information came back, rushing to her head, leaving her dizzy as she sat up in bed holding her head. There was a gasp of relief. "Yo-chan! I thought you'd never wake up!" Nyoko soon saw her mother as her vision slowly steadied itself. "Wake up? I fell asleep?" she was curious as to what happened to her before.

"Asleep… Not in the sense you're thinking of, love." Her mother's smile softened as she hugged her innocent child. "The butler accidentally opened the door too late, and you and your brother aren't exactly slow when you want to see your daddy." Her smiles started to fade. "He hit you when the door swung open and you were sent into a coma." She gestured towards her father, his head in his almost-wife's lap as she held her daughter from the side, "Papa has been waiting for a long time. He said he was going to fire Nicholas for what happened. He almost was at the point of suing him, but I told him that it wasn't wise."

Nyoko's jaw dropped, "But Nickie's been our butler since he was twelve!" she gasped, frowning at the sudden news. It was true. Nicholas Kirkland, an American that moved to Japan when he was only nine, found work with his family at the Morisato residence. Since Shino took head of the house, only six years ago, two years before Nyoko was born, he hired new staff, not replacing the old ones, of course. In all, Nick was eighteen now and had a lot on his mind. Being postured, saying the correct things, correcting his Japanese when he had to for he was still somewhat accustomed to his native language. He hadn't realized that the young blonde was that close when he had opened the door.

"I won't stand for it, Mommy." She frowned as she imitated her mother's tone and words when she was upset about something happening that she had not wanted, and looked at her father, shaking his shoulder. He was dead tired and barely moved. "Papa, don't fire Nickie! He's my favorite friend next to Dai-kun and Sama-chan!" Of course, she was referring to her brother and her best friend that was her age. Samantha, her friend, was born into a noble family in Japan, but her parents were English, French and Japanese so she was taught all three languages at her young age. Nyoko envied that. Samantha was very proud, but quiet. And lazy too. She took advantage of people in nice ways, and was always there for her when someone bullied her. A mooching protector? Perhaps.

A girl Yoko's age entered the room with an apathetic look on her face. Her auburn-red hair was twisted into a messy bun, her glasses neatly placed upon her nose. The expression on her face looked like it had been plastered onto her face. Kyoko, the blonde's mother, looked at her and smiled. Avoiding Nyoko's small fight, she excused herself from the room to converse with the visitor's parents.

"Your parents thought you were going to be a boy, you know? I'm glad I wouldn't have to get married to someone as weak as you, idiot."

The blonde froze. "Gomen ne…"

"Exactly, you pitiful child." She shook her head and sat down next to her friend, ignoring that her father was sleeping just a couple of feet away from them. "You really are stupid."

Nyoko, "I know… Why rub it in, Sama-chan?" For four year-olds, yes, they did have perfect English-Japnanese dialects, and large vocabularies.

The redhead pat the blonde's head and she looked down with a frown. "Grow a spine, and maybe I'd consider you a better choice as a would-of-been-husband." She stuck her tongue out and lightly punched her in her arm, causing the weaker girl to flinch as she hopped off the white bed.

"Sama-chan… You're so mean," she said, almost pleading for a kinder friend. "But I don't care."

Samantha looked back, her expression blank. "You're still stupid." "I wasn't sucking up!" Nyoko cried helplessly.

Exiting the room, the girl looked up at her parents who put one hand on each of her shoulders and commented about how beautiful Samantha and Nyoko were growing up to be. Nyoko listened quietly to her father's snores as well as the conversation outside.

"She's so talented with the violin, now. Her father's slow with a lot of things, so I was surprised, since I'm not exactly fast, either, that she learned it so quickly. Nyoko's taking up piano right now, correct?" That was Samantha's mother. She was short, but not Japanese and had her straw-berry blonde hair in a pixie-cut. She was the French-English side of her family. The redhead's father was settled beside her mother nodded with much of what she was saying, smiling, obviously proud of his young daughter. He was tall, had dark auburn hair, and had slight creases at the sides of his mouth.

Kyoko giggled and pat Sam's shoulder as they complimented her work in music, "I agree. I heard her playing on a violin at our house while little Yo-chan on the piano. She was certainly talented." she added.

Yoko sighed and watched over her sleeping father as he stirred in his sleep. Moments later, she found herself being strangled into a hug, and Nyoko peeped quietly, for he was making her insides swirl.

"I hear Yoko being strangled," her mother sighed with a smile, "Thank you for paying your visits to my daughter, it was awfully thoughtful of you three." Sam smiled slightly and waved goodbye as her parents bid their farewells as well.

Stepping inside, she found her daughter crying in her father's arms as he kept her close to his chest. Kyoko smiled softly and absorbed the scene as she sat next to Daisuke's resting spot and stroked his soft, dark hair. He was curled up like a cat next to where he father had been napping before, however he neither woke or trembled when noises of all sorts cooed and echoed throughout the room.

"I love you all… But I'm afraid I'll be gone soon…"

That was only a whisper, for none to hear, but herself. And no one did hear: Daisuke was resting, her husband and daughter rejoicing over her awakening… It would be the last thing that would be truly happy while she was with the Morisatos.

Kyoko Kyrie Hayashi would no longer linger.


	3. Discovering True Pain

The walls were white from then on. Two years with a wonderful mother and father, and two more years altogether with her brother added on when he was born. Four deliciously happy years. That was eleven years ago, the last she saw of her mother. The blonde was fifteen, troubled, and being supported by her friends and brother.

It was when she was caught, that she really did want to start over.

Her father had became a hermit; his heart aching for his almost-wife that deserted him a little over a decade ago. His eyes were no longer soft and appreciative of his small, but beautiful family; they were broken with the sorrow Kyoko left him with. His face was rough with stubble, and he looked disheveled either way you looked at him. His children suffered because of his insufferable actions, but said nothing. Growing up without their mother was one of the hardest things they did, but they made it through: almost.

It began on a day like this:

The morning was exceptionally warm, the sun brighter than the sunflowers behind their mansion; sky a deep blue that comforted everyone under it. Clouds sparsely thrown about their home in the air. It was gorgeous for a walk in her spare time, but she had school to go to.

Nyoko entered her zombie faze where her movements were robotic and automatic for she did the same routine every morning. Get dressed; eat a piece of bread for breakfast; brush her teeth and hair; fixed her uniform a little so she would look alright; find school bag and leave with her brother close behind. The two didn't go to the same school yet, for he was a grade behind her, but he would next year when she was a second year at Ouran Acedemy.

The stubby blonde felt an unnerving presence around her as she stepped out. Her brain clicked just as two bodies trampled her as she tried to escape into her household. "YAHHH! MIKA-CHAN, MIKU-CHAN!" she gasped as they knocked her to the ground with hugs. Daisuke was soon smothered in hugs, but he was rather quiet about it and accepted it kindly. He was always silent about stuff and didn't talk unless he had to or needed to.

"Yo-chan, we brought Haruhi and Tamaki, and Kyouya, and- Well, the Host Club. And Sam-chan," giggled Miku as she pat the blonde head as she squiggled away from their grips. She was so terrified, but by now she should have been used to this.

The redhead approached the small gathering of teenagers and bonked Yoko on her head as to say 'hello' in her own little way. "Yo-chan. Daisuke-kun. We'll be late if we keep this up." She looked around observing the twins as they compared their height with Daisuke whom was far taller than they, and as the hosts approached the area. By now, Shima, the Morisato's head maid, would be shooing them away, but she didn't appear.

They all heard a raging roar of a man's voice on one of the top floors. That's why she was gone: because her father was having another tantrum over something irritating him. Yoko flushed and shooed everyone herself with shame on her cheeks. Grown-ups weren't supposed to do that; little kids did. "We'll be late," she probed, hurrying away with a flustered look, grabbing Daisuke's and Mika's hands; Mika who latched onto Miku; Miku who had Sam's grip. It was a train of people. The hosts didn't really bother asking knowing it was rude, but adverted to another topic instead: today's theme.

Hunny danced in front of Nyoko's legs as soon as they reached the gates of the residence were two limos were waiting for the twelve of them. "Today, we're having a fairytale theme, Yo-chan~ We're Princes and the customers are Princesses!" The little one, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or 'Hunni', tugged along a fluffy, pink bunny, otherwise known as Usa-chan and stayed by a tall, stoic boy named Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori' as he was nicknamed.

Yoko's eyes were far away, and she hadn't been listening to Hunny. _'If Mother was still here, I bet Papa wouldn't be acting like this… I miss her. I want her back… Doesn't she miss us? Does she miss Papa too? He doesn't want me to contact her since she left, but maybe I can ask her to come back. I miss her..'_ She felt herself trip, but she was caught by strong hands.

Fully embarrassed she looked up at her savior. It was Takashi. Her cheeks flushed and she steadied herself upright, dusting off her dress quickly. Mika grinned goofily, "Nyoko-chan, watch out when you're walking, you almost tripped if it wasn't for Mori-senpai." Miku smiled, obviously enthusiastic about the sudden fall. They were big for love drama and what not. Her smiled faded and she peered at the blonde inquisitively. "You know, you look troubled. Especially after.." The twin didn't say anything after that, indicating that she was referring her father.

Yoko ignored them for a second to apologize to Mori. "I-I… Gomenasai. I wasn't being careless. Thank-you for catching me." She bowed repeatedly before he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair with a grunt, "Don't worry about it; just be careful." His tone was sincere and it just made her heart melt. Actually, just thinking about it, that's probably the most she had heard out of his mouth the whole time she'd known the Host Club together…

She turned to the twins with a blush, "Sorry… I was.. Daydreaming, I guess." Her mumble to them was conspicuously mysterious in some way that they couldn't understand, however Miku had already figured half of the problem: her father. The twins nodded and hugged her, squeezing her waist and chest considerably hard for their own size. Thing was, they were monsters. Not mean, evil monsters. Their strength was incredibly "monstrous". They were protective of their friends. Incredibly protective. Mess with one of them, they'll _murder _you. But, oh god, they were beautiful, even they denied their gorgeous features. Being twins, they were identical, both had dark skin, large amethyst eyes, and skinny bodies. No matter who you were, though, they belonged to some other kids though. Actually, they had been for a long time. The twin's parents arranged a marriage with the red heads with the group this minute: Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Twins and twins. It made perfect sense, didn't it?

Mika denied her love to Hikaru, but Nyoko knew they loved one another. This relationship between them was completely the opposite from what their twins' had. Miku and Kaoru were in love with one another no matter what way you looked at it. He'd never cheat on her, the club being an acception, and he was almost always with the pretty, little thing. Mika was head strong, outwardly brave, and didn't really hesitate to put out her opinion. Miku, on the other hand, was bashful, quiet, girly, but, like her sister, had many talents, and was kind. Miku was a girly-girl; Mika was the tomboy. Their parents were exceptional nice, but didn't wait to call the police when their daughters were missing for a while without notice (like the time Emi, their mother, flew over Ouran in a helicopter, just to check on her daughters. Oh yeah, not to mention that they were cousins with Haruhi, and just as smart. (Yes, their mother was twins with Haruhi's mother: Japanese twins; and when she married Micheal, their father, they had beautiful African-Japanese babies. Their family still growing…

They had what? A billion kids? It seemed like it. the eldest being Miki, a single child, born with a stillborn twin; one set of twins, Mika, Miku; a set of triples: Aoi, Midori, Hedeki; and another set of triples, Aiko, Beiko, and Seiko. If they counted the stillborn, they'd have ten children in all. Nyoko had a younger brother. That was it. (However, she didn't know about the two her mother conceived with another man. She had yet to learn.)

The two chauffeurs held the doors open for them at each limo so Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, and Takashi could go in the first after they said their farewells until they met at school; then in the next car entered: Nyoko, Daisuke, Sam, Haruhi, Mika, and Miku. The drive would take the a little over five minutes, but they spent their time in the car eagerly, so they could talk about whatever popped up into their heads.

The blonde sat in the middle on one side, in between Sam and her brother, facing Haruhi who sat mushed between her cousins. You couldn't even tell they were related except for the fact that they had the same big eyes. The twins had big busts, purple eyes, dark brown, almost black hair, and swarthy skin. Haruhi, on the other hand, had light skin, chocolate brown eyes, mousy brown hair, and didn't have any chest. At all. Yoko wore the dress that the girls were enforced to wear while Mika and Haruhi wore the full male uniform, Miku wore the male top, but a skirt, as did Sam. Daisuke was a boy and didn't do anything close to cross-dressing. She rested a head on Sam while she listened to the group talk.

"Haruhi, did you hear what Hunny was saying earlier? It's a fairytale theme. Good thing we have our dress fabrics and sewing kits in the Music Room," Miku giggled, "We can make you a dress for you to wear. Big brother will be excited." Of course, she was joking. They always did. And by 'big brother' she meant Tamaki. The twins knew him just as well as any other host.

Haruhi seemed apathetic, "I'll wear one when I'm not at school or in the grave. Besides, Tamaki can always make a clone of me or something and put that in a dress. Express his fantasies with the girls.." Mika laughed. "And I'll put you in one and on a date with Hikaru if you ever force me into one," she added. _'Maybe I'd wear one if there was fancy tuna involved…'_ She smirked at her idea, as a comical fish thought bubble rose above her head.

Mika huffed at this, "That immature brat? He's my best friend, I'd never date him." Her sister rolled her eyes, "I'm dating my best friend. Look where we are." She made a heart with her fingers, as her sister opened her mouth and pointed at her throat, suggesting she'd probably barf if she did was he sister was doing with Hikaru. Haruhi laughed, and Nyoko smiled, but her side was silent. Sam was probably plotting Kyouya and her's future earnings and calculating problems in her head. She was good at math and English, but she had trouble remembering History dates. Daisuke, like always, was quiet and collected. Next year it'd be his first year at Ouran, but for now, he was stuck at a middle school.

The ride ended as Haruhi and Mika argued over dresses and dates, as Miku promised her cousin fancy tuna when she came over that very day. Nyoko hopped out of the car after Sam got out and she wished her brother a good day. He smiled, "Have a good day, too, Nyo-onee." The blonde pecked her brother's check and got out of the limo, waved, and watched it disappear with her hazel-eyed, dark-haired brother. She suddenly felt alone like at the beginning of every school day until she loosened up. Grabbing her school bag, which was now at her feet, she ran to catch up with Sam, who waited a few yards away. "What is on your mind, really?" The red head, too, knew that she was being overly awkward today.

Nyoko shook her head, "I guess I can't believe he'll be coming here next year," she lied. Sam shrugged, "They all grow up, you sister-mother-child." She rolled her eyes, and adjusted her glasses. The female Kyouya, the redheaded twins always joked.

Soon, the blonde went through her first four periods: Math, Science, PE and Music, her two electives. It was lunch now, so she could hang out with everyone or go about the school to do whatever. The Host Club didn't do anything together during school except set up their décor inside the Music Room. It wasn't until after school that the fun really happened. That day, she hovered about her classes, and just waited for the school day to end. The last bell rang and Yoko grabbed her school bag. No one she really knew was in her last class with her, except another one of her childhood friends, Nekozawa. He was the Sam's replacement. Since she ended up being a girl instead of boy, Sam's parents kept a truce between their families, but decided to hunt for other engagements. Nekozawa was her's. However, after Nyoko's mother left, it was called off since half of the property and industry on her mother's side was taken away. Their fate, once bounded together, was approached the boy in his black cloak and smiled, "Neko-kun, do you mind telling the twins, Sam, and the Club that I won't be joining them today… I have to get home."

The blonde disguised as a brunette chuckled, Beelzenef in his hand. Nyoko pat the puppet's head as a joke, and he smiled at her, "Of course. Just don't forget to visit the Black Magic Club once in a while too. Beelzenef and I will be waiting." The girl smiled, waved to her friend after thanking him, and exited the room, hoping for a quick departure.

A limo waited outside for her, for she asked Shima earlier that morning to call one up for her this afternoon when she got out. She got inside the back and it drove off, leaving Ouran grounds. Soon enough, she was home and inside. Father wasn't home, and it was the perfect time to do what she had been wanting to do for years. Find her mother. She went upstairs into the household library, logged into her laptop, and went on the Internet on a site that allowed anyone to search for someone without an account. "Kyoko…Kyrie… Hayashi.." she muttered under her breath. _'She was twenty when I was born, add fifteen years, she's thirty five…'_ She typed her mother's age and date of birth into the search engine and there were two people that had been found. Neither, from the looks of them, were her mother.

Nyoko heard her door click open, and her heart jumped inside her throat. Her body stopped working. Her hands didn't move. Rule one of the Morisato household after her mother's absence: _NEVER try to search for Kyoko._ And she had done so. And her father was watching from her behind. Shino had seen the server, and now he was going to kill it. And her dream of finding her. He stormed up to her, his blue eyes ablaze. "What are you doing? You've… CHILD!" he roared as he looked about the site's contents, just to check in case he was getting mad at her for nothing which he sometimes did when she was in his way at a bad time. He smacked her, sending her to the ground. "I've told you time and time again, REMINDED YOU, AND YOU DECIDED TO CONTRODICT MY AUTHORITY?" His voice pierced her ears and his foot stepped on his stomach, making hot tears roll down her icy cheeks in pain. "YOU WERE A BASTARD CHILD, AND A DECIDED TO KEEP YOU. A girl that was supposed to be a boy and inherit the household and take care of another family's!"

The blonde choked and gasped for her breath, "Papa... Please!" she squeaked, "I wanted us to be a family again… I want Mommy back…" She pinched her eyes shut and continued to try and quench her thirst for oxygen, but there didn't seem to be enough in the whole world.

"That bitch left us. She never wanted you or your brother."

"Please… Papa…"

It went black.


	4. Change

Her stomach felt heavy, as if there was lead weighing her down, and her fragile chest hurt. Forcing her eyes open, Nyoko saw her brother hovering over her body with a worrisome look. "What did you do," he asked, his voice quiet. Even more so that usual. It was almost wispy.

She looked at him and whimpered, refusing to speak. Daisuke was a good child. He did everything his father and elders asked of him, no matter what. The blonde felt as if she was degrading him with her presence. "Daisuke…" she murmured, "I just don't know anymore. What's worth it or not… I just don't know." The tears didn't flow down her cheeks, if just this once, for she had decided wasting tears on nothing was meaningless. However, when Shima came in with a smug smile, her heart dropped. The maid had always hated her. How the girl derived her father, _her _master, of all the energy and attention she wanted. Shima liked Daisuke since he was reserved enough not to get into ridiculous messes, but not the daughter. Not Nyoko. She was a pest and created too much tomfoolery around such a household with such high prestige.

"It's about time Master Morisato kicked you out. He has disowned you and you're to be out of the estate in no more than thirty-six hours." She said with a huff, a smirk following, dancing across her wrinkled face. Her eyes were gleaming so happily as if this was the best thing in the world. Nyoko's stomach sank and her brother tried fighting off the maid with words.

"How can you be so happy about this?" His tone was contorted with anxious anger that he never showed. In fact, if it wasn't for his tone, you'd hardly be able to tell because he just looked at her as if he was simply questioning her lightly. Nyoko envied how he was able to keep himself so admirably held back even in situations like this.

"He's so sparing and kind, Master is; he's even giving his petty daughter money to get out of here! If it were me, I'd have kicked her out with nothing, but the clothing on her back," she said snidely before turning away and going off to find someone else to hoard any happiness out of. Cruel, she was, but that's how she found _her _own happiness.

Nyoko's fingers clenched and she stumbled upwards, only to be supported by her brother who watched her carefully with an uneasy look. Shaking her head, she wobbled to her room to pack, Daisuke following her until she walked inside; standing at the door frame with a frown. "He's had another outburst. So what? Are you really leaving because of his temper tantrums?" The blonde shook her head, eyes saddened, "It's for the best, Daisuke-nii. You see him when he looks at me. He hates me, but he doesn't hate you. If it'd make him that much happier if I'm gone, then he'd be happier with you too. So… I'm going for both our sakes." She sighed and loosened her clenched fists. Already, she had taken out her suitcases to store her clothing and old, but precious objects such as her baby blanket, a wooden music box made by her grandfather in which she kept few items of jewelry like the opal pendant that her maternal grandmother gave her for her eighth birthday. She didn't really have any mechanical devices other than her iPod, but she put that in her pocket for safe-keeping.

Shifting through her things, she found another necklace, one her brother gave her, and she smiled softly. It was jet black, cotton string that had a few white seashells attached to it with a magnetic clasp in the back. Under the pressure of her tears coming back to stain her face, she warned herself to not give in and tied her brother's gift to her around his neck. "Wear it until we meet again. Then, we'll switch it off. And every time we see one another, our love will be traded for another's," she said softly, kissing his forehead.

Daisuke looked at her, shaking his head with a slight frown. "We'll see one another every day. I'll visit - I'll do everything," he said quietly, patting his sister's hand. She smiled wistfully and broke away, "I'll see you soon then. If Papa wants you here, make sure you meet his demands, then one day, you can get away. He can't keep you here forever as one of his therapy toys." Daisuke watched his sister with hazel eyes as she looked away, pulling her packed suitcases down the hallway and down the large staircase. Quickly, he followed, offering her a hand, but she refused. "I've got to learn to be independent, Dai-nii." Exiting the house, she made her way outside and out onto the sidewalk, pulling out her cell phone to call Mika.

When she answered, Yoko told her gently that she'd be needing a place to stay for a few days, but before the brunette could ask why, Yoko said she'd tell her later. Mika passed the phone to Miku who squealed, grinning from the other side of the phone, "Yo-chii~ We'll be over in a few seconds." The blonde nodded to herself, hanging up the phone with a quick 'see you' in reply.

Yoko waited literally three seconds, and they were there on their motorcycles. "YO-CHII!" Mika screamed, "What's up?" Yoko literally had no idea how they were so perfect only mixed with a slight, but beautiful amount of imperfection. They did everything better than her, and it really was just crazy. How they even managed to freaking drive eighteen blocks in three seconds just blew her mind. Defying the law of physics… Ugh.

The frail blonde gave a warm smile to mask her melancholic mood and walked to Miku's motorcycle, hopping on the back when the twin motioned her over. She was given the instructions to "close your mouth, so you don't accidentally swallow something, and hold on tight". Doing as she was told, Nyoko held on for dear life as the twins maneuvered themselves between and around cars in a heartbeat. By the time they were at the house, the twins were smiling humorously and the Nyoko was hyperventilating.

Hurrying themselves over to the large front door, towing their two-wheelers there and parking them outside of the steps, they led her inside where their sisters and brother were running around inside. Now, the funny thing was… well, maybe not particularly funny, but slightly amusing, was that their family was just as big as their mansion.

Mika led the way, sandwiching Yoko in when Miku started tailing behind her, the two saying in unison, "You've met everyone, right? If not there's Miki on the green couch, Hedeki sitting with Eiko, Beiko, and Seiko in their baby seats, and Midori and Aoi hanging out with Chika and Satoshi out on the porch.." they said, pointing all the various directions. Aoi, Midori, and Hedeki were triplets, as were Eiko, Beiko, and Seiko, whom were the newborns. Miki was the eldest, Mika and Miku following, the triplets, then the newer set of triplets. Those were just the children. They all had engagements as well. Miki had an arranged marriage with Kyouya's brother, Akira. Miku with Kaoru, Mika with Hikaru. Aoi and Midori with Chika and Satoshi, Hunny and Mori's younger brothers. Hedeki, and the newborns were yet to be decided. All Yoko could do was stare in amazement before the twins had to tug on her to make her follow them.

"Y0-chii, let's go upstairs into my room so we can talk," Miku said, pulling Yoko by the arm and sprinting up the stairs, her almost-lifeless body flying in the air as Mika trailed with the baggage.

The room was pink with a blushing, rose daybed in the center of the room. A large, white desk took up a corner, a hot pink laptop lying closed on top of it. The blonde shuddered at the expanse of the room, setting her tiny body in the center of a circle-shaped run beneath her feet, and told half of her story, mentioning that her father said she could no longer live there and such. The fact that she was trying to find her mother remained silent. Miku could basically read minds in a sense, so there was no need for her to tell, in fact.

The two watched her quietly, then smiled, keeping their smiles curved and unmoving, "Though we hate your bastard of a father, we won't kill him for your sake, since your head is screaming 'DON'T KILL HIM'. Nyoko Aeri Morisato, you're always welcome at the Suzakama-Smith residence!"

Thus, Yoko began to stay at the twins' house for a few days… Until she found her apartment, anyways. Her tiny, but well-spaced apartment that she'd call home for the years to come.

.


End file.
